Bilhete
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Quatre nota um rapaz na sua sala de aula e, enquanto se lembra de como seus amigos Duo e Heero ficaram juntos, pensa em como vencer a timidez para se aproximar do belo moreno de olhos verdes. UA-escola, 4 3 4, 1x2, one-shot.


**Bilhete**

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_Casal: 4+3+4; secundário: 1x2_

_Gênero: universo alternativo, primeira pessoa: Quatre, capítulo único, romance, classificação: geral._

_

* * *

_

Tentei evitar o suspiro, mas saiu de mim mesmo assim.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa. As aulas em si não eram tão desafiadoras, mas sempre fiz questão de prestar atenção, fazendo anotações e rindo, mesmo que forçadamente, das piadas sem graça de alguns professores. Porém, há pouco tempo isso mudou.

Confesso que não saberia dizer desde quando ele está nessa escola, mas um dia, um dia como outro qualquer, eu o notei.

Eu copiava a matéria do quadro negro como um aluno dedicado. Nessa manhã, cheguei atrasado, pois uma de minhas irmãs deu trabalho para levantar da cama, e tive que me sentar na carteira do canto superior da sala, de cara com o professor, um lugar não muito privilegiado para se enxergar o outro extremo da lousa. Comecei então, a esticar o pescoço e a fazer verdadeiros contorcionismos para conseguir entender o que estava escrito do outro lado. Pensei em chamar Duo, ao meu lado, para me emprestar o caderno, mas ele não estava copiando e pedir para que me ditasse com certeza atrapalharia a explicação e me renderia uma bronca; além de ele estar jogando no vídeo-game portátil de Heero, este que estava a duas fileiras de distância para que eu pudesse chamar. Wufei definitivamente copiara, mas estava dormindo, ou, como ele diria, 'meditando para o relaxamento dos olhos interiores', ou seja, babando na carteira. Senti-me incomodado. Respirei fundo, um pouco frustrado, o professor movia o apagador pronto para extinguir aquelas últimas frases que eu não conseguia decifrar.

Foi quando uma mão apareceu ao meu lado esticando um caderno. Olhei para seu dono e foi quando o vi. Ele estava sentado atrás de mim e inexpressivamente me oferecendo ajuda, meio que prestando atenção no que era dito. Peguei, rapidamente copiei e devolvi com um baixo agradecimento. Então, virando desajeitadamente na carteira, comecei a observá-lo.

Moreno alto, olhos verdes, quieto, estudioso. Não sabia muito sobre ele.

Isso se arrastava por algumas semanas. A primeira coisa que fazia quando chegava era procurá-lo com os olhos para, em seguida, continuar com minha rotina de cumprimentar Wufei, guardar lugar para Duo ali na frente (para que ele não se desvirtuasse para a turminha do fundão e para que ficasse próximo do namorado), dar um aceno de cabeça para Heero e me sentar o mais próximo que conseguisse _dele_.

Sim, ele virara quase uma obsessão.

No intervalo, ficava o seguindo com os olhos, esperando que ele pelo menos reconhecesse minha existência (o que nunca aconteceu). Olhava o tipo de pessoa com as quais ele se relacionava, pude perceber as matérias das quais mais gostava quando ficava na sala mesmo na hora do intervalo resolvendo exercícios de biologia, e da qual menos gostava, uma vez que sempre dormia nas explicações de gramática.

Não tive coragem de contar nem para o meu melhor amigo; era muito patético se apaixonar assim por um cara sem nem saber seu nome.

Um dia, outro qualquer, estava completamente absorto em meus pensamentos sobre como acabar com aquela obsessão tola que já durava meses, quando ele entrou atrasado. Percorreu a sala e passou ao meu lado. Quis olhar para ver onde iria se sentar, mas me refreei. Pelo menos até a troca de professor, quando virei a cabeça para olhar para o meio da fileira do lado, onde ele geralmente se sentava e não vi nada. Continuei entortando o pescoço até parecer uma coruja, _para onde ele fora_? Achei, na carteira bem atrás de mim! Virei para frente de uma vez ficando com os ombros tensos sem saber o porquê.

Seria essa a minha chance? Mas... Como chamar sua atenção? Como começar uma conversa com um completo estranho? "Oi! Lembra daquele dia que você me emprestou o caderno? Então... Obrigado," Ou estender a mão e: "Olá, eu sou Quatre. E você?" seria a maior vergonha fazer algo assim no meio de mais sessenta pessoas em volta.

O que fazer? Como aproveitar essa chance? Tinha que dar um fim nisso. Pensar nele estava acabando comigo. Sonhando... Desejando... Sem nunca saber o que aconteceria se tentasse. E se ele nem fosse gay? Apesar de o meu instinto dizer que eu deveria sim tentar, instintos não são 100% confiáveis e podem te induzir ao erro falando o que você quer ouvir.

Depois de muito ponderar, olhei para o lado pensando em pedir uma opinião para o Duo. Wufei que não me levasse a mal, mas ele é pior do que eu para assuntos amorosos. Vi o momento em que Duo passou um bilhetinho para Heero e este demorava a responder, então meu amigo se sentiu no direito de cutucá-lo até que o fizesse. Duo pegou um lápis e o colocava debaixo do encosto da carteira, cutucando as costas do namorado, e Heero tentava tomar o lápis se fingindo de irritado, mas podia ver uma ponta de um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Após uma briginha de mão boba que resultou na quebra do lápis de Duo (que tentava se segurar para não cair na risada), Heero pegou sua mão e a acariciou de leve, bem discreto, bem gentil. Vi meu amigo pentelho quase se derretendo.

Sabia muito bem o que Duo me diria.

A cara de pau dele o rendera um namorado pra lá de maravilhoso. Um cara inteligente, bonito, carinhoso, um pouco desajeitado às vezes com as palavras e um pouco bruto, mas muito dedicado e esforçado. E o que mais importava, apesar dos dois negarem até a morte e nunca dizerem em voz alta: se amavam. Muito.

Duo conquistara Heero com a sem-vergonhice que a natureza lhe presenteara. Um presente que eu remotamente invejava.

Há uns dois anos, Wufei fizera um trabalho, se não me engano de geografia, em dupla com Heero. Nossos parceiros foram sorteados. Assim foi como se conheceram, mas como Duo e Wufei já eram amigos por freqüentarem a mesma academia de artes marciais, o chinês comentou que ficara abismado o quanto essas duas almas completamente opostas em personalidade tinham tanto em comum. Disse que o pouco tempo que passou com Heero fora interessante, pois fizeram o trabalho na casa dele e este tinha miniaturas de motos, coleções de gibis clássicos, livros de horror-ficção e prateleiras de jogos de guerra; tudo pelo que Duo era louco para ter.

Duo mal se conteve quando ouviu isso. Não o leve a mal, ele é ótima pessoa, amigo pra toda hora, divertido, esperto, sagaz, mas não tem como negar que é um pouco aproveitador. Ele queria fazer amizade com o rapaz para poder ler as coleções e livros, brincar com as miniaturas e jogar os jogos de computador. Em sua defesa, Duo nunca teve dinheiro para esbanjar com passa-tempos. O problema era que Heero sempre fora uma pessoa fechada e difícil de se relacionar. Então meu amigo, malandramente, após tentativas um tanto quanto mal sucedidas de conversa, inventou de pedir ajuda para o rapaz com questões de Física. Agora, nunca entendi como Duo, nunca prestando atenção nas aulas, sempre ia muito bem nas provas, inclusive de Física.

Heero foi resistente de início, mas acabou cedendo. Isso se deu por um ano mais ou menos. Heero não é e nunca foi idiota, ele sabia que Duo não precisava desse tipo de ajuda. Duo na verdade não mentira, ele apenas exagerava em grandes proporções qualquer probleminha que lhe fosse um pouco confuso à primeira vista. "Eu aumento, mas não invento," ele declarava. O que se sucedeu com o tempo foi o início de uma grande e inseparável amizade, os valores materiais ficaram em segundo plano.

Até que um dia, os dois estavam na biblioteca sozinhos, Heero virou-se para Duo e resolveu finalmente perguntar algo mais ou menos assim (eu não estava lá, ouvi por um relato): "Duo, você sabe muito bem que não precisa de ajuda para estudar. Por que me pede pra te explicar essa matéria?" Heero odeia admitir que o mérito da conquista ficara com Duo, mas a resposta dada fora inegável para quem deveria ficar com o título de conquistador. "Para fazer isso," e Duo se inclinou roubando um beijo dele.

Perdido em meu mundo de lembranças, dei um sorriso imaginando a reação de Heero. Ao que contam, ele ficara espantado e não se falaram até o fim de semana. Contudo, Heero apareceu na porta de Duo num domingo e assim que o meu amigo abrira a porta, tascara-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Sei porque dessa vez estava lá no dia. Eu e a família toda pra falar a verdade.

Desde então, os dois estavam 'encoleirados' como Duo costumava dizer.

Com essa história feliz em mente, comecei a escrever um bilhete no canto de uma folha do meu fichário, ignorando o frio na barriga:

_Gosto de você. Se eu não tiver a menor chance, por favor, ignore esse bilhete. Caso contrário, pergunte meu nome._

Parecia formal, mas sem pensar muito e antes de perder a coragem, rasguei aquele pedaço de folha e passei para trás, sendo óbvio o remetente e para quem era.

Esperei. Foi a aula de matemática mais longa da minha vida. Meu coração palpitava tão forte como se revoltasse contra mim. O sinal do intervalo tocou. E a resposta nenhuma veio.

Bom, pelo menos tiraria esse peso da consciência. Tentei. Não deu certo. A fila anda. Parte pra outra.

Mesmo assim, enterrei a cabeça entre meus braços em cima da carteira como se fosse dormir sem querer encará-lo caso passasse para sair da sala.

Alguns minutos se passaram e senti um toque no topo da cabeça. Ergui o olhar para encarar a face sorridente de Duo. Tentei forçar um sorriso, mas ele percebeu. Perguntou o que houve e enquanto Heero discutia (sim, porque ele e Wufei não 'conversavam') com o chinês sobre a resolução de um exercício, vi-me desabafando tudo com meu melhor amigo. Ao fim da história (que não era assim tão longa), Heero se juntara a nós quando Wufei saiu, talvez para comprar lanche.

Duo me ofereceu palavras de consolo, coisas que eu precisava ouvir e me deu apoio. Coisas de amigos de verdade. Quando não tinha mais o que ser dito, percebi que Heero ouvia tudo com atenção e fiquei repentinamente envergonhado. Não tinha tanta intimidade com ele para expor meu coração desse jeito. Mas ele colocou uma mão pesada no meu ombro, olhou-me nos olhos e aconselhou: "Dê tempo ao tempo". Uma frase tão batida e aparentemente sem interpretação maior do que o óbvio, mas não sei se foi o tom de sua voz, a pressão de sua mão, os olhos azuis penetrantes ou tudo junto, transmitiram tamanha significância que me fez até respirar fundo, como se ele tivesse me aberto os olhos naquele momento. Heero sabia de algo que eu não? Acredito que falava por experiência própria, do tempo o qual ele mesmo precisara para refletir sobre a declaração de Duo há um ano.

Estranhamente, isso fez com que eu me sentisse melhor, ter os dois ali ao meu lado e com isso, dispensei-os. Convenci os dois de que queria ficar sozinho. Não queria na verdade, mas me sentiria culpado em roubar esse precioso tempo em que o casal poderia ficar junto sem compromissos os atrapalhando como era depois da escola.

De qualquer maneira, assim que eles saíram, Wufei voltou e acabou por me fazer companhia, comendo silenciosamente ao meu lado.

O sinal bateu novamente e o pessoal voltou para a sala. Fiz questão de parecer extremamente concentrado no livro que Wufei me mostrava quando peguei pelo canto do olho a figura _dele_ voltando para a carteira atrás da minha.

A próxima aula transcorreu tranqüila. Eu suava frio de nervosismo e vergonha, mas me concentrava ao máximo para prestar atenção na matéria. Uma dor de cabeça despontava lá no fundo da mente.

Tanto que quase dei um pulo quando senti um toque no ombro e um papel me foi estendido. De tão tenso e desiludido que estava, automaticamente estiquei o braço para passar o papel para quem estava sentado na minha frente até que o papel chegasse no professor. Isso acontecia direto em quase todas as aulas, mandar bilhetes para os professores lerem na frente da classe. Todavia, uma mão com dedos longos e finos segurou levemente meu cotovelo e lentamente soltou.

Abri o papel e embaixo da minha mensagem de caneta azul, estava em cor preta com uma letra elegante:

_Qual o seu nome?_

Não consegui evitar um sorriso se formar no meu rosto, tive que colocar uma mão na frente para disfarçar. Imaginei mil modos diferentes de responder. Eu queria mesmo era virar e agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas optei por continuar a 'conversa'.

_Quatre. E você?_

Será que ele não acharia estranho eu perguntar o nome dele? Afinal, quem iniciara a aproximação havia sido eu. Será que... Outro toque me interrompeu:

_Trowa. Me encontre na saída._

E na saída o encontrei. Lá, ele me presenteou com um belo sorriso e me deu um papel com seu telefone celular.

É, eu nunca gostei muito de provérbios, mas o sempre sábio chinês Wufei tinha razão, "Quem não arrisca não petisca".

* * *

**N/A:**

_Ai Meu Santo Yaoi da Querupita dos Pandas Passa Quatro, o Desafio Amores Possíveis está chegando! Pessoal, última semana, reta final. Dêem uma caprichada na revisão, terminem os retoques finais e enviem sua fic para Desafio (ponto) GW2010 (arroba) Gmail. Dia 05 de Junho agora é a última chance de mostrarmos que o fandom não está em seu suspiro final. Lembrando que a idéia da coisa toda é sacudir a árvore GWYaoi para ver os frutos que caem (de preferência uns limões), então participem, dá tempo! Brasileiro que é brasileiro deixa pra última hora XD Brinquem com os casais e com a masculinidade dos rapazes. A intenção é se divertir, não se esqueçam disso ^_~_

_E para abençoar o Desafio, as queridíssimas autoras participantes e as ilustres leitoras votantes, dê-me sua mão e, uni-vos em uma corrente de oração ao Santo Yaoi: _

_**" Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso**__** B**__**oy **__**L**__**ove  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"**_


End file.
